


The Wrong Bed

by Farah_Rose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Crush at First Sight, Idiots in Love, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah_Rose/pseuds/Farah_Rose
Summary: In his exhaustion, he sensed something was off. His bed felt warmer somehow, more comfortable. In his haste of tiredness, Alec realized he climbed into the wrong bed.





	The Wrong Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This came about with me reading a 'I climbed into the wrong bed clichè' story in another fandom. Thought i could try and apply it to Malec because why not! 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Alec could admit to himself that he was hopelessly in love with his best friend and like a cliché teen story, he kept it to himself because he didn’t want to ruin their friendship. It wasn’t his fault he fell in love, it kind of just happened.

  
Who could blame him though? The moment Magnus Bane trampled into his life, he was a goner. They quite literally ran into each other on the first day of junior high. Magnus flashed Alec a smile and he was instantly lost. They clicked instantaneously. He had never seen a boy wear make up before but after meeting Magnus, he always wondered why more boys didn’t wear make up. He wore eyeliner once, with the expert guidelines of Magnus and his younger sister Izzy. He got more attention that day that he would usually get from boys and unfortunately, girls as well.

  
In all those years through high school, he kept his feelings at bay. He never allowed it to interfere with their friendship, nor did he meddle in Magnus’ romantic relationships. He even tried dating a couple of times. They never lasted though and if Alec was honest with himself, he didn’t really expect them too. He knew only when he seriously dealt with his feelings then he would he able to move on. Call him a coward but he simply wasn’t ready to stop loving his best friend just yet.

  
Time and studies would separate them for a brief moment of their lives. Alec decided to stay in New York to future his studies while Magnus was accepted into a prestigious school in the UK.

  
“It’s only for two years and then I’m coming back.” A teary eyed Magnus told him at the airport.

  
“The time would fly in a flash.” He reassured them in his own broken voice. They share an emotional hug before he was waving as his friend boarded the plane.

  
But despite the separation, their friendship was a solid as it has always been. They spoke and messaged each other regularly. Both boys to stubborn to let their friendship falter, they meant too much to each other. Even with the distance however, his feelings never changed.

  
Alec was right, the two years went by quickly. Before he knew it, he was heading to his new university dorm.

  
“This is your room for the year. Your roommate should be there already. I’ll leave you to it unless you need some help?” The RA led him through the corridor until the correct room came into view.

  
“Nah I’m good. Thanks.” Alec replied politely.

  
“Alright then. My room is down the hall, 98, if you have any questions. Later man.” He waved off leaving Alec to stare at the door.

  
Room 112 . This will be his solace for the next year. He hoped his roommate wasn’t a weird one to live with. But then again, anyone might be an upgrade from staying with Jace. Dont get him wrong, Alec loved his brother but the loud music, parties and girls always around, he was ready for a change. He wasn’t expecting peace and quiet but hopefully a rest from all the heterosexuality around him. Maybe he might meet someone.

  
With his bags in hand, he took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

  
The room was as spacious as it could be for a two person dorm room. The door opened to what was meant to be a living room. There was a tv mounted on the wall, opposite was a black leather three-seated sofa. Behind the sofa was a dark stained wooden table with four small chairs around it. There was also a tiny kitchenette next to the table. At least him and his roommate weren’t going to trip around each other. He continued down the narrow corridor beside the sofa. There was a door at the right of him, he assumed to be the bathroom, judging by the shower running and a faint humming he could hear through the door. His roommate was already here. He smiled as he walked pass to the bedroom at the end of the corridor.

  
“Jackpot, a normal roommate.” He mused to himself. He could appreciate that. On either side of the room were bunk beds. The top bunks were the actual beds and the below bunks were converted into study stations, equipped with a desk and chair; also 5 sets of drawers for clothes. His roommate already claimed the left side with his stuff neatly packed away. The aesthetics were pleasing to his eyes. He doesn’t know how things would be later on, but for now positive signs were in his favour.

  
He dropped his bags on the right side of the room and began unpacking, finding the right place for everything. The advantages of being organized, he simply transferred his folded clothes from his bag to their assigned drawer. He never understood how Jace and Izzy found anything in their disastrous storage.

  
He was almost through when the door opened. Alec raised his head to greet his new roommate. His breath caught in his throat for a moment.

  
Stood at the door was quite possibly the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. But that wasn’t what had Alec tongue tied. Oh no, said gorgeous man was completely naked, fresh off the shower. His hair swept to one side, the water dropping off the locks to his body. He was tone and beautifully sculpted. His arms were huge, his shoulders were wide, his abs were defined and rock hard, his.....

  
“Alexander?” the voice sounded so similar.  
He forced his gaze to meet the guy’s eyes. He met with a golden brown amused stare. Only one person in the world he knew with those unique coloured eyes.

  
“Magnus?” he gasped out.

  
“Oh my God! It is you.” Magnus ran to him. Before his brain could catch up with the rest of him, Alec found himself with a lapful of a very naked Magnus, his arms wrapped around Alec’s back in a tight embrace.  
After a brief deliberation, he returned the hug, pulling Magnus close but keeping his hands at a respectable position on his upper back. He closed his eyes for a moment as he embraced his best friend who he missed so very much.

  
“Magnus.” He whispered and waited as the other man lifted his head to look at him. He was so close, if he tilted forward by a couple inches, he could claim those soft pink lips he dreamt about. His smell was intoxicating. But now was not the time for those wayward thoughts. “It’s awesome seeing you and I missed you. But you’re kinda naked.” He prided himself for keeping a straight face.

  
Magnus glanced down at his lap, his eyes widening. “Oh shit.” He scrambled out of Alec’s grasp and grabbed his towel, securing it around his waist.

  
“Sorry.” He smiled sheepishly.

  
“Glad to know you haven’t changed one bit.” Alec laughed.

  
“Off course not darling. Change requires effort and I have absolutely no time for that.” He waved his hand dismissingly.

  
“Wait, how are you here right now? I thought you were going to stay in London after college.” Alec got up from the desk chair to stretch out before sitting back down.

  
“I intended to but then my professor got transferred to this Uni. He asked if anyone wants to transfer as well. Off course yours truly jumped at the chance. I was hoping on surprising you after I’ve gotten settled. But how great is it that we’re roommates! It’s destiny Alexander.” He spoke on happily while he dressed.

  
“Yeah.” Alec agreed. “This was a pleasant coincidence. I’m really glad I’m bunking with you.” He smiled.

  
“We’re going to have so much fun.” He went to the bathroom to apply his make up. When he was finished, he walked out playfully kicking Alec in the shin. “Let’s go explore the grounds while we have some free time.” He suggested pulling a powerless Alec out the door with him.

 

Alexander Gideon Lightwood was screwed. No that’s an _understatement_. He was screwed times infinity. Yup that seems like a more accurate representation of his situation. Apparently there was a difference between staying the weekend at your best friends house and spending every waking moment together as compared to living together. He should also add that walking in on Magnus naked in their room became a usual thing. He hoped seeing him regularly would make him immune. Nope, quite the opposite, it was getting more and more difficult to stop himself from grabbing his best friend’s face and kissing the daylights out of him. Also jerking off in the shower with your object of affection in the other room, felt somewhat creepy and dangerous.

  
Keeping his feelings at bay was becoming a full time commitment. Despite all that, coming back to their dorm with Magnus at the end of everyday, always felt right. An unusual calm in the midst of his raging feelings was always present when he was around Magnus.

  
He groaned as he made his way to his room after a tough day. He had three classes back to back to back followed by his daily gym session. He just wanted to climb into bed and evaporate for a while before condensing back to reality when necessary.

  
His body felt heavy as he dragged himself into the bathroom for a quick shower. He was too tired to deal with the confinement of clothing so he quickly slide on a pair of boxers and climbed into bed. Judging by the soft snores, Magnus was already sleeping.

  
In his exhaustion, he sensed something was off. His bed felt warmer somehow, more comfortable. But his brain was unable to comprehend at the moment. He just needed sleep to recharge. He would deal with the unease tomorrow. He grabbed hold of the closest thing to him, hugging it tightly, he finally drifted out of the living land.

  
Alec awoke the next morning by a constant tickling on the tip of his nose. He opened his eyes slowly, squinting until they adjusted to the light peaking through the curtains. He couldn’t move his arm, something was weighting it down. It took him a moment before his senses kicked in.

  
In his haste of tiredness, Alec realized he climbed into the wrong bed. He was lying with Magnus’ bare back pressed so close to his chest, he could feel the heat radiating off his body, his head was on Alec’s arm. Just like Alec, Magnus had opted to sleep in his boxers only that night. That information was doing peculiar things to his nether area. He summoned all the discipline he possessed to not get a hard on at that exact moment. The fact that it was morning was not helping his cause though. He closed his eyes to regulate his breathing, to calm his mind.

  
Magnus’ hair was what woke him up. It smelled like sandalwood and citrus. He carefully tried to pull his arm out to not wake up his best friend. Magnus mumbled in sleepy protest, turning around and wrapping both arms around Alec whilst simultaneously draping a leg over his, essentially caging him in. Any hope he had of a quiet exit was gone. He knew Magnus was strong, but dammit he couldn’t budge. He was stuck in this heavenly nightmare.

  
He could try going back to sleep and then pretend it meant nothing when Magnus finally awoken. The fact that he was there was an honest mistake and Magnus was the most understanding person in the universe. They would laugh off this blunder and move on with their lives. Why did that thought make him melancholy?

“Alexander.” A deep hoarse voice startled him.

  
“Morning.” Alec smiled sheepishly at an adorable yawning Magnus.

  
“You’re in my bed.” Magnus looked slightly dazed, not still unmoving, his eyes locked on Alec’s.

  
“Uh huh. I tried to leave but you’re kinda on top of me.” He replied carefully.

  
“Hm. So it wasn’t a dream.” Magnus mused, eyes widened as he looked away quickly.

  
“I’m sorr....wait what?!” Alec was sure he heard wrong. Was Magnus dreaming about _him_?

  
“I thought I dreamt sleeping away with your arms around me again. But it was real. You’re here.” He mumbled softly.

  
“Uh Magnus, what...what are you saying?” Alec felt like his world was spinning. Was this actually happening or was he dreaming?

  
“That I’ve always wanted to wake up next to you. Anyway ignore me, I’m sleep talking.” Magnus rushed out. His face was flushed as he dropped his head on Alec’s chest to hide from view.

  
“Nope. You’ve said somethings so now you have to own up to them.” He tried to pry his best friend away. Alec needed to see his face, his expressions, his eyes. But those muscular arms held on to him. He had to coerced him out of hiding. He was marvelled at his lack of nervousness especially since he was certain Magnus felt the same way.

  
“Nuh uh.” Magnus’ grip around him was stubbornly firm. He shook his head, snuggling closer.

  
“That’s the rules.” Alec said in his best diplomatic voice. With each passing moment of their playful banter, Alec’s confidence grew.

  
“I dont wanna and those rules dont exist, you made them up.” Magnus retorted.

  
“I didn’t. I have the book to prove it.” Alec insisted with a nod of his head.

  
“You’re a fibber.” He couldn’t keep the smile out of his voice.

  
“Magnus.” He said gently, lovingly caressing his best friend’s back.

  
“Hmm.”

  
“I...I love you.” He said softly and sincerely.

  
“You do?” Magnus’ body stilled.

  
“Always have.” Alec whispered into his ear.

  
“Oh.” He lifted his head then to stare into hazel eyes. He found only truth staring back at him, truth and love. How could he be so blind to noticed that Alec loved him.

  
Suddenly he couldn’t wait any longer. Fisting his hands into Alec’s hair, Magnus dropped down to claim Alec’s lips with his own. It was messy, loud and passionate. Years of pent up repression was unleased when their tongues touched, tentatively at first then more daring as he sucked Alec’s into his mouth. He couldn’t stop the moan that slipped from his lips when Alec roughly pulled him by the hips moulding their bodies together, fingers slipping under the waist band of his underwear to spread on the naked skin of his hips.

  
Alec was sure he was transported to an alternate reality where the love of his life was on top of him, in his arms, kissing him frantically, like Alec was his salvation. Magnus skin was perfect under his touch.

  
“Alexander.” He gasped out, tearing his mouth away for breathing purposes.

  
“Yea.” He replied breathlessly. They chests heaving trying to take in as much oxygen as possible.

  
“I love you too. Always have.” He said clearly and softly before once again fusing their lips together. No shame for his morning erection anymore since his partner was having the same issue as him. Their hips rubbing together trying to ease the ache with any friction. Alec had no complaints, none what so ever.

  
He had no complaints when Magnus helped him lift his hips to pull off his boxers.

  
He had no complaints when Magnus climbed off him to get rid of his own boxers.

  
He most definitely had no complaints when Magnus straddled him, gripping their harden cocks together with his magical hands, bringing them both to a much needed climax. Or the shower they shared after as Magnus took him from behind under the stray of water. Or when Magnus rode him when their legs gave out as they sank to the floor. The water ran cold and they never noticed, the shower glass steamed up anyway.

  
Dorm life should get a lot more interesting moving forward.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I've been receiving messages for updates of my stories. Sorry for being MIA. I am currently moving back to my parents house. I've also started a second job along with my first in order to save money to build my own house someday soon. Things are pretty hectic at the moment but I promise as soon I had some quiet time, I will update most definitely!! 
> 
> I miss you guys so much and i hope all is well with you! Leave me a comment if you want, even if it's just to say hi. *lots of hugs.*


End file.
